Lucky
by Dragoni
Summary: Songfic. Cathrine has everything... doesn't she?


Lucky  
by Dragoni  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. The series and the characters all belong to Sunrise or Bandai... someone far luckier than I. The song is by Britney Spears. I don't own that either.   
Warnings: None, actually.  
Pairings: Er... None... o.o  
  
  
  
Early morning  
She wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock, on the door  
  
A loud knocking filled the trailer, jarring the brunette within suddenly awake. Large violet eyes stared blearily at the clock beside her bed, which was impatiently blinking 6:15. She sighed lightly, pushing herself up from the covers. Time to practice again.  
  
The knocking resumed after a slight pause. Cathrine stretched lazily, ignoring it for another precious moment while she stripped away her bedclothes, trading them for the jean cutoffs and half-tank she preferred to practice in. She headed to the bathroom, stopping only briefly to turn on the coffee pot with a flick of her wrist.  
  
It's time for make up, a perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
  
Again, the loud, tinny knocks came from the trailer door, this time accompanied by an impatient shout from one of her fellow performers. She cast an impatient glare at the door, and reached for her powder brush and lipstick.   
  
"I know, I'm coming!" A half-glance back at the mirror and then she was gone, pausing to manufacture a dazzling smile before she opened the door.   
  
The young man beyond it, Tym, returned an irritated smile that softened almost immediately. There was just something about being near Cathrine... it was impossible to stay mad at her for long.  
  
Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?  
And they say:  
She's so lucky, she's a star,  
  
The routine was flawless, as always. Each time they performed it, it was more difficult. And each time, she performed just as perfectly as the last.   
  
She spun in the air, ribbons trailing perfect circles in the air behind her as she twisted and flipped. Her knives were silver sparkles, gliding through the air as if they'd a mind of their own.  
  
*Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk* They pierced the spinning red wheel, landing inches from her partner's face, hands, and torso. Landing, she whipped around, noting that he'd been afraid enough to cry out as one had landed by his ear. He had not moved, though whether that was because he knew better or was frozen with fear...  
  
She sighed. Trowa had been so much better at this.  
  
"Now... how about trying that with a blindfold?" She smiled sweetly at him, daring him to refuse. He gulped slightly, twisting his arms nervously within their restraints, but nodded. She smiled behind the wide yellow ribbon that trailed from her wrist as she loosened it with her teeth. At least he wasn't *entirely* gutless. There had been too many assistants like that lately.  
  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
Cathrine twirled slowly a couple of extra times, feeling the momentum from the routine slowly drain out of her. She remained still a moment, eyes closed, letting her breathing fall back to normal.  
  
She heard the quick, light footsteps approach... ignored them as they passed her, heading toward her target. A tender smile worked at the corners of her lips and she looked up. The young trapeze artist was helping Tym from his bonds, a fairly difficult task. Back on firm ground, he enveloped the girl in a bear hug, lifting her off of her feet.  
  
Cathrine watched as the pair retreated, talking in secretive whispers and holding each other tightly. It was so nice to see romance between the performers. It kept the circus young, kept a bit of tension in the air. A smirk played at the corner of her mouth. It made them a lot easier to live with, too.  
  
She turned away, swallowing a lump that had mysteriously formed in her throat. She didn't have time for that. Not now, at least. Maybe someday, after she was done touring. But now...   
  
She gathered the knives from where they'd been set, on the ground beside the target.One of the knives felt... odd. Uneven. Better fix that first.  
  
Lost in an image  
In a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning   
And she keeps on winning  
But tell me, what happens when it stops, Baby?  
  
The applause was deafening as she stepped out from behind the curtain, white teeth flashing in the bright spotlights. There was no doubt to it at all... Cathrine was the star of the circus, the one everyone came to see.  
  
She curtsied gracefully, accepting the praise for a moment before she began her act. The crowd hushed expectantly as she raised her first two knives high, aiming at the steadily spinning board.  
  
*Thunk* *Thunk*   
  
The knives planted themselves along the target's perimeter, bringing a renewed burst of applause. Smiling graciously, she raised more knives, steadily working their way in toward her silent assistant, finally outlining his body. The crowd went wild.  
  
Cathrine turned, grinning past the lights at the crowd while one of the younger female performers collected the knives and returned them to her. This made everything so worth it. All of the early mornings, all the insane hours practicing, all the frustrations and irritations of life... They all evaporated in the spotlight and the approval of the crowd.  
  
With a slight flourish, she untied the bright ribbon from her wrist and accepted the girl's help tying it across her eyes. The next routine was tougher... But it would be a lot of fun. She sighed slightly. Hopefully her assistant would have gotten over his squeaking phase by now.  
  
Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?  
And they say:  
She's so lucky, she's a star,  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
Cathrine peeked out from behind the curtain, watching as the last of the guests left. It always felt so... empty... after everyone left, like a half-forgotten dream.  
  
She turned to leave, mentally preparing herself for the road. They were traveling again, to L2 this time. It would be a long trip, and the road was lonely. But... She turned in the doorway. This was the life she'd chosen. And she was a star... it was everything she'd ever wanted.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star,  
But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?  
{Repeat to end} 


End file.
